


Mittens

by soranokumo



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soranokumo/pseuds/soranokumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lightning and Fang are on a recon mission into the colder northern regions of Gran Pulse, and one particular night alone gives them ample reason to find a way to keep their hands warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mittens

**Author's Note:**

> **Content/Spoiler Warnings:** 1515 words. Post-game PWP with an assumption that someone is back and all is well... but yeah, no real spoilery content. Apologies for the blanket scenario? Short, but moderately explicit, sex.

"Not that the idea of an expedition is a bad one," Fang murmured, rubbing her arms as they looked down the hill. "I've always liked recon-type jobs and the like... but do you really think there's anything to find, this far north?"

"Only one way to find out, isn't there?" Lightning said, hands on her hips, frowning as she assessed how much farther they could make it in the waning daylight. "At least it's not midwinter yet."

"Bloody..." Fang muttered, shivering at the thought. "Oerba never got this cold, even in winter..."

"Let's see if we can't make it to that hillside over there," Lightning said, pointing, "and we'll set up camp in their shelter. Looks like there's caves."

"Let's just hope there aren't any beasties."

"As if the fight wouldn't warm you up a bit," Lightning tossed over her shoulder as she started down, but she saw Fang smirking down at her before the snowball hit the back of the hood of her coat.

***

That far north, night fell much more quickly, early winter or not. They managed to reach the hills just before the sun set, giving them enough time and daylight to set up camp in one of the caves. Fang went deeper inside to see how deep the cave went and to flush out any monsters--but other than a few bats and an ugly cousin of the pack cats of the Steppes, there didn't appear to be anything. Fang came back just as Lightning finished tying down the canvas of their tent, pushing back the fur-lined hood of her cloak with a soft sigh. The faint beads of sweat were caught in the firelight, and then Fang grinned and held up the hewn-off hindquarter of the vanquished cat.

"This was all I found, but at least it should make a tasty supper."

"Hm..."

***

They put out the fire before it got too late, worried that the light--and the smell of their dinner--would attract something worse than the cat. This left them bundled up beneath the relative safety of their canvas, a slim crack left open in the front to help them keep an eye out for any approaching creatures, their coats and cloaks draped over the top of their sleeping bags, which they had sensibly pulled together to help share bodyheat. This made it terribly difficult for Lightning not to look at her traveling companion, and so she just lay on her back and stared up at the slanted top of their tent, or tilted her head back to check the outside.

Fang slept curled up beside her, at first, but at some point she must have stirred, because she said, softly, "You know, I think if something were coming to get us, we'd hear it. You'd better sleep so nothing gets the jump on you tomorrow."

"Sorry. Military paranoia. Makes it hard to just... relax."

Fang chuckled, and Lightning tried not to jump when she felt the pads of Fang's fingers take her chin, tilt her head down so she was looking at the deep green eyes. "You can't rely on that discipline to get you out of trouble all the time. 'Sides, they might have taken you back, but you're hardly a regular military unit anymore, now are you?" Her fingers slid down, pushed lightly on the fabric of Lightning's sleeping bag, directly over her breasts. "Because of that."

Lightning made a soft grunt, and turned onto her side so she could look at Fang more easily. "Well, even so..." A blast of cold wind suddenly blew straight into the cave, and both of them bit back oaths as the canvas flapped and was unable to fully protect them from the chill. "Gods...!"

"You all right?" Fang asked, and the pale woman nodded.

"Y-yeah. You?"

"All right, but _freezing_. You mind if I take a more practical approach to this?"

Lightning must have made a sound of confusion, but rational thought went aside when Fang's arm disappeared back under the safety of their makeshift blankets and she heard first one zipper and then another before her companion slid in close against her, pulling her now-empty sleeping bag over them as yet another protective layer against the cold. They were both wearing their underwear, but the touch of Fang's skin against her own caused Lightning to grow more heated than she wanted to admit, and Fang made her own soft sound of concern when she felt Lightning shiver against her.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Y-yes." Lightning immediately turned so she was facing away from Fang, looking at the stone wall of the cavern, and took a deep breath. "Sorry. Just... surprised."

"Really? Thought that was the kind of thing you'd be used to, and all. Military training?" Fang responded to Lightning turning away by pressing against her back, casually laying one arm over Lightning's side, her other arm cradled between them.

"Didn't do that much... cold weather training... and there weren't that many women in my unit..."

"Would they have made you do this kind of thing with a man?"

"Like I said, we didn't do that much cold weather training. So it never came up."

Fang laughed warmly against the back of her neck. "That's probably good, or else the poor man'd probably be missing it right now. Mm..." They settled down, quiet again for a long moment, and Lightning finally felt herself relaxing, her body easing back against the other woman. She was nearly asleep when she felt Fang's hand moving, fingers lightly caressing her arm.

"Fang...?"

"Do you mind?"

Lightning thought about it, the touch of those strong, long fingers stroking her skin, and shook her head. "It... It feels good," she admitted.

"Good." Fang's voice was soft, warm--all of her, she was very warm--as her hand slid down to stroking Lightning's side. "It feels good for me, too."

"Somehow... I doubt this is something they worked into cold weather training..." Lightning raised her own hand, guided Fang's all the way around to caress her belly--Fang playfully caught and tugged at the piercing at her navel. At that, Lightning shifted to rest on her back again, and met Fang's eyes in the dark--such bright eyes in the dark, clear and beautiful--before she tilted her head to kiss the other woman. One light kiss led to a deeper one, a more thorough one, and Lightning was only mildly aware of Fang's hands working back to undo the clasp of her bra, freeing her completely before cupping one breast with a hand and then leaning in close so Lightning could feel Fang's pressing against her. They kissed, and Lightning's own hands dragged Fang closer, over her, so she could touch that skin that she had admired so much, lick along the line of Fang's tattoo, nibble along the slope of one breast, suck gently on a nipple. Fang was hardly still, her hand roving over Lightning's body, stroking her all over one more time before sliding beneath the edge of her panties, into the soft curls.

"Ah... now here's a way to keep my hands warm," Fang teased her, and Lightning actually felt herself smile, nearly laughed if her mouth wasn't busy, but when Fang's fingers found her clit she pulled away with a soft gasp, and pushed her hips up despite herself, earning a real laugh from Fang. "You like that, do you...? Let's see..."

"Wait, it's not fair for you to keep just your hand all warm," Lightning breathed, and slid her own hand down Fang's body until she could slide inside of Fang's panties. They kissed, again, as they began touching each other, together, moving together as fluidly as they did on any other battlefield, only this time when one cried out, and then the other, it wasn't because of any harm.

***

Lightning woke up the next morning when she heard a wyvern's call overhead; both eyes came wide open and she felt Fang shift as well, but the wyvern's shadow passed quickly from beyond the entrance of the cave. She relaxed, and breathed a soft sigh, and felt Fang's hand, resting on the small of her back, pull her closer. They were intertwined, legs locked together, breasts together, heads resting together, and Lightning noticed Fang smiling at her, quietly, in the early gray light of a northern morning.

"Whoever thought one could wake up so warm in a place like this?" she whispered, and Lightning smiled back, one of her hands taken Fang's between them, holding it close to her lips.

"Someone without a lot of imagination, obviously." Lightning kissed Fang's knuckles, and looked up at her companion. "...Thank you."

"I was thinking, with all those glances you've kept casting my way... but never really seemed to be a good time to act on any of it." Fang pressed her lips against Lightning's forehead, before sliding her own eyes closed, happy. "So thank you, too, for giving me the opportunity for once."

"Let's... wait here a little while longer."

"Sounds good to me."


End file.
